


Hello Again, Cookie

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-10
Updated: 2001-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Hello Again, Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

My future is in my past and my past is my present.   
I must now make the present my future.   
\- Vladimir Horowitz 

********

October 19, 1991   
Home of Jack and Kathleen Wellington   
Chappaqua, New York 

"This is a fun party."

Toby looked sideways to see his friend grinning from ear to ear. "I am trapped in a circle of hell Dante forgot to mention," he replied dryly.

"Always the theatrics, Toby," Will sighed. "We're standing in a gorgeous mansion, eating food prepared by master gourmets, and rubbing elbows with the rich and powerful. What more could you ask for," he asked, largely rhetorically.

"Something stronger than sparkling juice," answered Toby, glancing at the full glass in his hand. "Where in hell have they hidden the bar?"

"There is no bar."

Toby turned to face his friend. "Excuse me?"

"The Wellington's are teetotalers," explained Will, not bothering to hide his amusement. "They don't have a bar."

"They abstain and expect the rest of us to suffer with them," Toby concluded darkly. "How can they do that?"

"They have money."

Toby grunted and looked around the room. "Well, I know why I'm forced to endure this torture. Why are you here?"

"It's a great place to pick up women, Toby."

Predictable. Will was a consummate playboy. The secretaries at the office had taken to calling him Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. With his crystal blue eyes and brown wavy hair, he regularly left a path of women swooning as he past by. He had two saving graces as far as Toby was concerned. One, he was equally smart and savvy in Democratic politics as he was with women. And two, he harbored a complete lack of arrogance in both fields.

"Speaking of," Will muttered under his breath as his gaze followed a leggy blonde walk by. Without a second glance to his friend, he left to follow her.

Toby rolled his eyes and took a drink of his sparkling grape juice, wishing for the hundredth time it was a scotch. "I'm in hell," he mumbled to himself and began to search for his salvation.

********

She tucked a errant strand of hair behind her ear and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her skirt as she got out of the cab. Despite her best attempts, she couldn't quite ignore the tightening of her chest and gymnastics of her stomach. She had attended political events like this before, but always with a group of colleagues and a particular agenda.

This time she was alone with no other goal than to meet people. Hell, she didn't even know the hosts. Keith Lynch, a major donor to several Illinois politicians, including her boss, was Jack Wellington's brother-in-law and when he heard she would be in New York, he wrangled her an invitation.

She took a deep breath and approached the massive oak door. Before she could ring the bell, it swung open to reveal a small, gray-haired man in a dark suit. "Your name please?"

"Claudia Jean Cregg," she replied, her voice giving no evidence to her nervousness.

He nodded silently and lead her to a room the size that would rival any hotel ballroom. Four magnificent crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. Large arrangements of exotic flowers were strategically placed on the white marble floor. The moment she took a step into the room a waiter was at her side with flute of sparkling juice.

She stood just inside the entrance of the ballroom and marveled at her surroundings. Taking a sip from her glass, she took another deep breath and started towards a random group of people. Before she took two steps, however, she heard a voice call her name.

"Miss Cregg?"

CJ turned around to discover a diminutive woman addressing her. Her silver hair was pulled away from her face in a french twist. Her vibrant red dress that matched the color of her lips, and the large diamond wedding ring she wore was only upstaged by the brilliance of her smile. "I'm Kathleen Wellington," she introduced herself. 

The older woman had the kind of presence that could soothe the nerves of a long tailed cat at a rocking chair convention, CJ thought as she felt her discomfort evaporate into the air. "Ms. Wellington, thank you for the invitation. You have a beautiful home."

"Darling, everyone calls me Kick. I hope you will too." Her firm tone made clear that that was not a request, but a demand.

She nodded enthusiastically. "If you will call me CJ."

"Of course, dear." Kick put her hand on CJ's arm and began to gently guide her across the room. "I want to introduce you to my husband. Keith has told us so many wonderful things about you, he can't wait to meet you."

"Honey," she called out as they approached a woman and two older gentlemen. "I want you to meet someone. CJ, this is my husband, Jack," she introduced a tall, bulky man. "Jonathon Karmik, treasurer of the New York Democratic Party," she gestured to the other man, then turned to the younger woman with them. "And this is Andrea Wyatt. She's the Assistant U.S. Attorney for the Southern District. Darlings, this is Claudia Jean Cregg. She works for Congressman Tolbert."

"From Illinois twenty," Jonathon said as he shook her hand. "He's on Foreign Relations, right? I'm very impressed with his work so far."

"I'm thrilled to finally meet you, Claudia Jean," Jack Wellington said, his voice booming. "If all the women in Illinois politics are as beautiful as you, then I can certainly see why my brother-in-law insists on living out there."

She smiled politely. "Thank you, sir. And please call me CJ."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, CJ," the slender red-headed woman said and offered her hand.

"We were just congratulating Andrea on the Barefield case," said Jack, then explained to CJ. "Nick Barefield was one of the biggest crime bosses in New York; drug trafficking, embezzlement, murder. Andrea and her team were finally able to catch him and put him behind bars."

The younger woman shrugged. "We were only able to get him on tax fraud, but it was enough to put him away for at least forty years."

"I heard about it," CJ said. "From everything I read about the case, you had your work cut out for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I loathe to leave such beautiful ladies," Jack interrupted, "but Kick is wildly signaling me from across the room. If you'll excuse me." Jonathon left a few moments later as he saw someone he urgently needed to talk to, leaving CJ and Andrea alone.

A few uneasy seconds passed before Andrea spoke up. "So, CJ, you work for Congressman Tolbert?"

CJ nodded. "I work in his Communications office in Springfield."

"Are you a speechwriter?"

"No," she said. "I'm more of a press officer."

"Ah," Andrea said understanding. "You're the person who actually faces the press and does all the hard work."

"Something like that," she laughed.

"Well you must be doing a good job," observed Andrea. "From what I hear, your boss is considered to be one of the rising stars in the Party. Not to mention, the Illinois twentieth is historically a tough sell for a Democrat."

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable about Democratic politics."

"I blame my husband," she smiled. "It's all he ever talks about. In fact, I know he'd like to meet you. He was the first one to tell me that Tolbert was one to watch."

CJ barely heard the last few words as her eyes focused on a figure she saw approaching from over Andrea's shoulder.

"Andy-" he started, then stopped abruptly as he recognized the woman she was with.

"Toby," CJ breathed in surprise.

His mouth quirked up in a small grin. "Claudia Jean."

She smiled. "Your resemblance to my mother has not improved over the years."

"I'm sure I speak for your mother as well as myself, when I say that's a relief, CJ."

They laughed easily, falling into a comfortable rhythm. CJ impulsively moved closer and kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you."

"I guess introductions aren't needed," Andrea finally said, reminding them of her presence. "I didn't realize you knew my husband, CJ."

*He's married.*

"We met in Illinois a few years ago," explained Toby, placing his hand on the small of Andy's back. "I was working on the gubernatorial campaign and she was with Tolbert's campaign." He turned to CJ. "What brings you to New York?"

She sighed and grimaced slightly. "I'm playing a role in a scheme so Machiavellian it would befuddle even the Prince himself."

Toby laughed. "Would it have something to do with Congressman Mauriello and HR-648?"

"In all honesty, almost every bill in front of Congress factors in somewhere," she answered, unable to hide the smile on her lips. "I have a meeting with 'Red' Wittmer tomorrow morning," she referred to Mauriello's right hand man.

"Why isn't Sampson taking care of it?"

"Sampson and Wittmer despise each other for something that happened fifteen years ago. I swear I don't think either remembers the original cause of their mutual hatred," replied CJ, "but it remains nonetheless. I picked the short stick, so now I have to deal with him."

"How long are you in town for," Andrea asked.

"A couple days. I figured while I was here, I might as well take a small vacation."

"After your meeting with Wittmer, you'll have earned it," commented Toby, under his breath, earning an elbow in the stomach from his wife.

"CJ, I promised Toby we wouldn't stay here long," Andrea said. "Would you care to join us for a late supper?"

CJ sighed, "I wish I could, but I need to stay here a little longer and talk to some people," she said regretfully. "Besides, a friend of mine from college is starring in an off-Broadway play, and she promised me a ticket and supper afterwards."

"How about dinner tomorrow," Toby suggested. "If you have to spend much time with Red Wittmer, you deserve to be treated to a nice meal."

"That would be nice," she smiled. "I should be done by one."

"Why don't we meet at Jock's Tavern at two," Andrea suggested and looked at Toby. "That's near Mauriello's offices, isn't it, honey?"

"It's just a few blocks north on 63rd," he told CJ.

"Sounds great," she smiled. "I'll see you then."

********

October 20, 1991   
Jock's Tavern 

Shivers ran unchecked through her body as she stepped inside the tavern door. The restaurant's warmth a welcome relief from the bitter cold outside. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes glassy as she unwrapped the soft, black scarf from her neck and unbuttoned her coat. A quick search of the room found Toby and Andy sitting in a booth towards the back.

As she approached, she watched Toby raise his wife's hand to his lips and kiss the inside of her wrist softly as he looked through the menu. CJ felt her breath catch in her throat at the gesture; so intimate and sincere, almost unconscious of his actions. As she saw the quick smile flit across Andrea's face while she studied her own menu, CJ could tell she felt the same thing.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized CJ as she sat down across from the couple.

"Cookie or cupcake?"

"Excuse me," responded CJ in confusion.

"Did Red Wittmer refer to you as a smart cookie or a smart cupcake," Andrea clarified Toby's vague question.

"Ah, cookie," she answered hesitantly. "He called me a smart cookie."

"Damn," the other woman cursed under her breath and pulled a five dollar bill from her pocket, handing it to Toby, who wore a victorious grin.

"You made a bet whether he would call me a cookie or a cupcake," CJ asked incredulously.

Toby shrugged. "Easy money."

"From your wife," interjected Andy, admonishingly.

"Got to take it where I can get it."

CJ's eyes narrowed. "How did you know he would call me a cookie?"

"Hard as it is to believe, Red Wittmer considers that to be a compliment."

"And what does he consider 'smart cupcake' to be?" inquired Andy.

"A cleverly veiled insult," Toby replied, then turned back to CJ. "So, he likes you."

"Yes, and it warms my heart to be liked by such an egotistical, self-serving, sexist sleaze like Red Wittmer," she deadpanned.

"Only three hours with the man and she's using alliteration to express her disgust," Toby noted amusedly. "I assume you emerged victorious."

It was CJ's turn to be amused as she recalled the older man's enthusiasm as they concluded their meeting. "I accomplished what I set out to do," she answered diplomatically.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Andy cut in and looked at Toby. "You and Will refer to Mauriello as the cur of the Democratic Party." She turned to CJ. "Why would Tolbert want to be associated with him?"

"We don't," CJ answered. "That's why they sent me."

"Technically, she's low level enough that if anyone questioned it, they could brush it under the rug," explained Toby.

"I was in town visiting some friends, seeing the sights," CJ said. "I just paid a courtesy call to Mr. Wittmer."

"But why meet with Wittmer at all," asked Andrea.

CJ paused a moment, unsure how much she should say. "I was sent to assure him that Tolbert will vote against an amendment on a bill."

"Which he was going to vote against anyway," Toby said, "Because of a deal he made with Chang and Preston."

"But Fred Wittmer and Anthony Mauriello don't know that," CJ added with a sly smile.

"And in exchange, Mauriello helps kill 823 in committee," finished Toby. "Which is a favor to Godwin, the ranking Democrat on Judiciary, a committee that will have an open seat when Rodriguez leaves next year."

CJ cocked her head. "There were a few more factors, but that's basically the gist. How did you know all of that?"

"I work at the Payton Institute."

"Well, that explains it," she said. The Jacob R. Payton Institute for Public Policy was a well known liberal think tank with close ties to the Democratic Party.

Shaking her head, Andrea chuckled. "How can politicians keep any of that straight?"

"Oh, they can't," CJ answered quickly. "That's why we have jobs."

Before she could say anything more, Andrea's cell phone rang.

Sighing, she fished it out of her purse and answered it. "Andrea Wyatt... Why are they moving it?" She was started to search for something to write with. "No, I want to be there... Where is it?" She accepted the pen Toby held out to her and scribbled an address on a napkin. "Tell them I'll be there in twenty minutes and if they so much as ask her if she would like a cup of coffee before I arrive, I'll have their asses on a wall."

A sheepish look came over her face as she hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry, but I have to be at this deposition." They all stood and Toby started to help her with her coat. "CJ, I hope we talk again before you leave, but if not, it was really nice to meet you."

"Same here," CJ smiled.

Andy turned to her husband. "I'll see you later," she said and kissed him quickly before leaving.

CJ and Toby stayed standing for moment, as she walked out of the restaurant. Then, turned back to each other. For the first time in more than three years, they were alone together.

TBC

 


	2. Hello Again, Cookie 2

 

October 20, 1991   
Jock's Tavern 

"I'll have the beer cheese soup and a sparkling water."

"Hot turkey on rye and ginger ale."

The lunch crowd had begun to thin out. The busy hustle of the waiters and waitresses slowed, the loud calls for drinks at the bar stopped, the conversations between patrons and staff grew quieter. It was if someone had turned the volume of the entire room down three notches.

The small pub was, by no means silent, however. The sound of glass clinking emanated from the bar where an older man replaced bottles of liquor into their assigned berth. A subdued buzz of dialogue between the small number of diners left in the room continued, with an occasional clatter of dishes from the kitchen, punctuating the air. Underneath it all; serving as an anchor to the world; was the rich, soulful voice of Van Morrison singing 'Irish Heartbeat.'

*   
Oh, won't you stay   
Stay a while with your own ones   
Don't ever stray   
Stray so far from your own ones   
*

They sat in the small booth. Neither spoke, but the quiet between them wasn't awkward, rather organic in nature.

She tried to remember if his black hair was longer than it was three years ago. She thought so, since she didn't recall it curling softly at the nape of his neck as it did now. There was definitely less on top, she knew. He had grown a mustache to go along with his neatly trimmed bread, which she thought fit him quite well. There were a few new lines at the corners of his eyes that she didn't recall. His eyes, however, were exactly as she remembered: dark, almost opaque; yet a window to the passionate and intense emotions behind them.

She looked exactly the same, he decided. Her hair was slightly lighter than before, but the style was the same. And her luminous green eyes sparkled just as he remembered.

*   
For the world is so cold   
Don't care nothing for your soul   
You share with your own ones   
*

"Thank you."

The break in the silence was startling. It took CJ a few seconds to recognize the voice as her own, speaking the words she had been wanting to say to him for the last three years. "For the congratulations when we won the election," she quickly clarified. "I wanted to thank you, but you had disappeared without a trace. I wondered if maybe I had conjured you up from my imagination," she said with a small chuckle.

His eyes dropped to the table. "I had to come back to New York," he replied vaguely, looking slightly uncomfortable.

CJ immediately realized his uneasiness and didn't push him for more. Her gaze rested on his hands that were fiddling with the pepper shaker. The gold wedding ring on his finger reflected the softened daylight, looking slightly out of place. There was a strange dichotomy, she realized, between the innate understanding she felt for this man and the stark reality that she knew very little about him.

*   
There's a stranger   
And he's standing at your door   
Might be your best friend, might be your brother   
You may never know   
*

"Tolbert needs to get off Foreign Relations, or he's going to get screwed."

This time it was Toby who broke the silence, his quiet voice muting the harsh words. Surprisingly, it worked to dissolve the tension between them.

"He is getting off Foreign Relations," she responded. "That's what my whole trip was about, to position him for the Rodriguez's spot on Judiciary." 

"Rodriguez isn't going to retire until he can handpick his successor."

"What about-"

He shook his head. "He's got some problems with some stocks or something. IRS opened an investigation yesterday. He's done and word is unless Rodriguez can find someone else and groom them in the next two months, he's running again."

"So, we wait another term," she shrugged her shoulders. "We know that Kaffee will leave in '94 to run for the Senate."

"Tolbert needs to get on another committee now."

"He likes Foreign Relations," argued CJ.

"His constituents could give a damn about foreign relations or what he likes," Toby retorted. "They-"

"35% of his constituents are connected to the U.S. military in some way-"

"Then get him on Armed Services or Veterans Affairs."

"They have a stake in the United States relationship with the rest of the world," she finished.

"And as illogical as it is," he argued, "most military do not believe that nation building and diplomacy, two strategies of which Tolbert are a big advocate of in Foreign Relations, is the best way to deal with the rest of the world."

"Tolbert served in the Army," countered CJ.

"Whoever runs against him will have, too."

"It wasn't an issue in his last election."

"He ran against an inarticulate moron who couldn't connect with his own mother in his last election. Your boss is moving up on the GOP hit list, and the Illinois twentieth is a district where they have a good foothold." Toby paused, then said, "He needs to get on another committee and sidestep the issue."

CJ was quiet as their waiter arrived with their food, then sighed in reluctant agreement. "He should get on Budget or Transportation."

"He's got a better shot at Transportation."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but he'd to hate it."

Toby raised his sandwich to his mouth. "It's only for two years, then he can move to Judiciary. Until then, he can send plenty of pork back home and be canonized by his district."

They sat quietly for a few minutes as they ate. Suddenly, CJ froze, the spoon of steaming soup halfway to her lips. "So, I just spent three hours with 'Red' Wittmer for nothing."

"He's right, you are a smart cookie." He feigned innocence as she glared murderously at him, then snatched a french fry from his plate.

********

Two and an half hours later   
Payton Institute   
Downtown Manhattan 

"This is a nice office."

"So I can expect the CC seal of approval in the next edition of 'Better Homes and Offices'," Toby asked sarcastically as he shuffled through the cluttered stacks of files on his desk.

"CC?"

He looked up with a small smile. "Claudia Cregg."

"Okay, call me that again, and I'll pop you one," she laughed, then said, "No really, I give it four out five stars."

"What's keeping me from that elusive fifth star?"

"How do I put this," she paused, searching for the right words, finally settling for, "It looks like you've been robbed and they trashed the place to cover up what they took."

His hands paused for a second, then continued to sort through the assorted papers. "Well, I hope that's not the kind of diplomacy you use on the press."

"Toby."

They both looked up as a man entered Toby's office. "Do you know-" He stopped abruptly when he saw CJ. "Please, excuse me," he said, his voice immediately switching to 'charm mode.' "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Will Detrixhe."

"CJ Cregg."

"A pleasure," he replied and kissed her hand, causing Toby to roll his eyes. "What do the initials stand for?"

"My name," she grinned.

"Ah, a woman cloaked in mystery," flirted Will.

Toby cut in. "What do you need, Will?"

"I don't want to interrupt," he said.

"You're not," reassured CJ.

"Okay," he replied and flashed a smile before looking back to an annoyed Toby, now going through his file cabinet. "I was wondering if you know what Nina did with the Homewood Report."

"It's right here." Toby grabbed a file off his desk and tossed it to him.

"Thanks," he said and turned his attention back to CJ. "So, do you live in New York?"

"Just visiting." she answered.

"She works for Congressman Tolbert in Illinois," said Toby, hoping to speed up the inevitable twenty questions.

Will grinned. "Now I see why you follow the Congressman so closely, Toby. How long are you in town for, CJ?"

"I leave tomorrow to meet my boyfriend in Boston for a few days," she said smoothly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your trip," Will said, his smile never faltering. "I should get back to work. It was a pleasure to meet you, CJ."

"Likewise."

Before Toby could make a comment on Will's quick departure, CJ said with an amused expression, "I never knew you held Joe Tolbert in such high regard."

"I only said that the Party Leadership holds Joe Tolbert in high regard," responded Toby. "Besides," he added, dropping his gaze, "a politician is only as good as his staff."

"Thank you," she said, her soft tone coaxing Toby to meet her eyes for a brief second before looking back down to his files.

"Here's the study I was telling you about," he handed her a thick folder. "Reading material for the plane."

"Are you sure you don't need it?"

He shrugged. "If I do, I can get another copy."

"Thanks."

An uneasy silence settled between them as they wondered what happened next.

"What are your plans for the night," Toby asked. "Sightseeing or shopping?"

CJ wrinkled her nose. "I don't really feel doing either," she replied, "especially in the bitter cold outside. I think I'll just go back to my hotel, order room service and watch C-SPAN."

"You could come to my place." Toby ducked her questioning look and continued quickly. "I don't know if we have any food, but we could order out. We can watch C-SPAN there. And," he added almost as an afterthought, "Andy should get done with her deposition soon and she would be disappointed if you had to leave before she could really talk with you."

CJ smiled sincerely, her green eyes sparkling. "I'd like that."

******** 

Toby and Andrea's apartment   
Brooklyn, New York 

Toby scoured the kitchen cabinets for something to eat, as he listened to CJ's phone conversation in the next room.

"Jason, we can't wait another term. We need to get him off Foreign Relations now... Yes, I remember his reaction the last time I brought it up, that's why I need you and Anna to back me up on this. We'll gang up on him." She sighed heavily, "I wasted three hours with the guy, Jason... Easy for you to say. He called me cookie... Okay, I'll be back on Tuesday... Bye."

She was hanging up the phone when Toby emerged from the kitchen and handed her a beer. "You agreed with me the entire time," he said.

"Yes," she replied evenly and took a drink.

"Why'd you argue with me, then?"

CJ smiled impishly. "You're fun to argue with."

"I'm afraid we don't have much to eat," he said after a moment. "Do you like goldfish?"

"Do I look like a fraternity pledge," CJ replied, following him into the kitchen.

He laughed for a second. "Crackers, CJ. Little cheese crackers. They were on sale when Andy went to the store a few days ago, so she got some to try. It's that or mixed nuts."

"Shelves are pretty bare, huh," she smiled. "Yeah, I'll try them," referring to the crackers.

Toby grabbed the goldfish for her and the nuts for him and carried them into the living room. She was studying their record collection. "Quite an eclectic assortment," she observed and looked up. "Who is the jazz enthusiast?"

"I am," he answered. "Andy likes it, too, but..." he trailed off as CJ started to look at the pictures on the bookcase.

CJ fingered the metal frame of a old black and white photograph. It was of a man and a woman in their twenties. They were both dressed in what was probably their finest clothes. Her curly black hair was blowing in the wind, a bright smile decorating her face. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, happiness reflected in his eyes. She could see Toby in them. "These are your parents, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"They look very happy," she looked at him and smiled. "What are their names?"

Toby cleared his throat as he broke his gaze from the photo. "Isabel and Benjamin."

"Your mother has a beautiful name."

"Yes, she did."

CJ paused as she noted the past tense he used. She glanced over to him and met his black eyes.

"She was the reason I left Illinois," he said, his voice lacking emotion. "She had breast cancer."

"And your father," she asked softly, hoping she wasn't pushing him.

"He died when I was in high school."

CJ held back her words of sympathy. She knew he didn't want them. Her eyes moved to another picture. It was his mother, again. This time she was much older. Her smile wasn't quite as lighthearted. Her eyes held a sadness in them. With her stood two young men. To her left, was obviously Toby. Although he could only have been about sixteen years old, she saw something in his eyes. It reminded her of her grandmother talking about an 'old soul.' Toby was an 'old soul.'

She looked to the other man. He was the mirror image of Toby's father. "I didn't know you had a older brother."

"David," said Toby.

Before she could say anything more, he moved away and grabbed the remote control. Flipping on the television, he changed the channel to CNN. Recognizing the signs, CJ sat next to him on the couch and started to watch.

********

The first thing Andy heard as she opened the door to their apartment was a chorus of 'boos' and Toby yelling, "Go to bed!" Cautiously, she walked around the corner to the living room. There, she saw CJ and Toby siting on the couch watching 'Capitol Beat.' On the screen was the Deputy House Majority Whip talking in opposition to the Democrat's gun control bill. "The Second Amendment-"

"That's not what it says," Toby exclaimed, throwing a goldfish at the television set.

"Stop throwing my crack-" CJ started, when she stopped and looked incredulously at the screen. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"You're dropping the ball," yelled Toby at the spokesman for the White House responded.

"How does this guy get elected," CJ asked in amazement.

"Hello."

Toby jumped up from the couch. "You're back," he said, taking her coat. CJ looked away as they kissed. "How was the deposition?"

"Fine," Andrea smiled. "CJ, I'm glad to see you here."

"I invited her for dinner," explained Toby. "She's leaving town tomorrow."

"My boyfriend took a few days of vacation," said CJ, "so I'm going to meet him in Boston."

"That sounds nice," Andy commented. "What does your boyfriend do?"

"He's a sports anchor in Chicago."

"He also writes an occasional column for the Sun-Times," Toby added to CJ's surprise. "Where he declared the Yankees were over-rated."

Andy laughed and patted his back. "Well, we all have our flaws, honey. What are we going to do for dinner," she asked, concerned. "I don't think we have anything."

"CJ and I already ordered pizza."

"You didn't get anchovies, did you?"

"He tried, but I wouldn't let him," CJ said with a smile.

"Bless you," replied Andy as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here."

********

CJ wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and glanced at the clock. Ten o'clock. "I've got to go," she said reluctantly. "My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"CJ, please take the goldfish," said Toby.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time. Andy smiled. "We don't really like them."

"Okay," laughed CJ. "I'll keep them for the plane ride. They're better than the pretzels. Thanks for dinner and everything. I had a great time."

"I had so much fun talking with you," agreed Andrea. "I hope you give us a call next time you're in town."

"I will. And I gave Toby my phone number and address, so if you're ever in my area, let me know."

"I'll walk you down," Toby said, helping CJ with her coat.

"It was nice to meet you, Andrea," she said.

"You, too."

Neither spoke a word as they rode the elevator down and walked outside. It was if they could say more to each other without talking. CJ shoved her gloved hands into her pockets. Small white pufts of air appeared with their every breath. After several minutes, a cab pulled up to the curb. Toby opened the door and she set a foot inside before turning to look back to him. "It was good seeing you," she said softly.

"It was good to see you, too, CJ."

"Is it going to be another three years before I see you again?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"Okay," she smiled, prompting a small grin from him. "I'll see you later, Toby."

"See you later, CJ."


End file.
